


The Scars of Your Love

by elipie



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Anger, Angst, Community: hc_bingo, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has abandonment issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scars of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Vidlet to "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele. Fill for the "abandonment issues" (surprise!) square at [](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/)**hc_bingo**.

[MP4 Download: 10.6 MB](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=ASN7E4K0)  
[If you can't view below, click here to view on Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/27180587) (password is sharkweek)


End file.
